The invention relates to a pipe joint for forming a junction composed of several pipes equipped with a central, longitudinally extending channel.
Pipe joints are already known in many shapes and are employed for the construction of exhibition stands, scaffolding, shelving and the like. For example, DE-OS 2,950,742 discloses a pipe joint composed of a connector and at least one pipe in which an arm of the connector can be inserted into a pipe and can there be pressed to the interior wall of the pipe by means of a screw. The connector arm is here equipped with a clamping member which is disposed and guided in a receptacle in the connector and whose clamping face can be moved by means of a screw beyond the periphery of the connector arm. In order to be able to produce different connection structures for forming a junction of several pipes, the connector arm is fixed, or connected in an angularly displaceable manner, to a T-shaped, angle, cross or star element or the like. Aside from the necessity to provide a special connector arm with an associated clamping member for each individual pipe connection of such pipe joints, it is additionally necessary to employ special connecting members for each separate type of pipe junction, which is relatively expensive.